74th Hunger Games and Katniss's Sister Meet
by miniMinaxx
Summary: What if Katniss was in the 73rd games? What if no one survived and she died at the bloodbath, the 74th games have a surprise. All tributes who made it past the bloodbath are being brought back to the 74th, where Katniss's sister Isabelle's chosen. Isabelle Cato Games A series of unfortunate events with a twist! I suck at summaries.


**What if Katniss had another sister? What if Katniss died in the bloodbath along with Peeta? ... What if no one won and that was the 73rd annual Hunger Games? Here it is...**

**Isabelle's POV**

I woke up and instantly started thinking about Katniss... Why did she die she wasn't supposed too, especially in the bloodbath! Stupid Careers... She almost made it out until the Careers dragged her right outside the Cornucopia and tortured her to death. I got up and got dressed in Katniss's outfit she wore when she was 15: a purple blouse, black skirt, and black flats. I then went and checked on Prim. She was already dressed and was starting to eat breakfast. "Hey Little Primmy Prim... you ready?" I asked gently. She nodded and stood up. We then walked to the square and i smiled weakly at her. This year we had a new announcer. Effie got bumped up to district 8. "Welcome to ... the 74th annual Hunger games everybody!" Our new announcer Icicle Bluebonnet said brightly. "Here is a video from the Capital.." She said as the video shown EVERY year appeared on screen. I caught the part the fallen tributes that got past the bloodbath will be brought back in the arena. I feel bad for whoever is chosen to go in the games this year... "Ladies first..." Icicle said as she picked a slip of paper. "Isabelle Shields!" She said looking around. I looked down and walked to the stage. I looked at where Prim is and she was panicked. I shook my head slightly at her to not cry... My last name? I am Katniss and Prims sister but no one knows... only Prim Katniss and mom... dad did too until he... vanished. She then walked to the boys and picked a name. I didn't catch it, i just tuned out. I was taken to the Justice Building and the first people to come in were Prim and mom. "Please make it out you cant leave me all alone!" Prim screamed and hugged me tightly. I nodded. "I'll try Prim... i promise i will try my hardest." I said shakily. "Mom... please be okay." I whispered. She nodded and left. Seconds after the peacekeepers came in and took Prim out. Next person which i did not expect was Gale. "Hey... Isabelle you can't die okay. You and Prim are the only things closest to Katniss that i have, and you look more like Katniss than Prim does. You have to win. Fulfill the promise she made to me and goodluck." He said as he gave me a hug and put a wooden object in my hand. He was then taken out by peacekeepers. I looked at the wooden object to see it was a wooden ring that had little designs carved in... it's now my token. But the one thing that gets to me is... does he know im Katniss's sister.. sure he and her were friends but she could have told him maybe.. but judging from what she has told me about Gale he won't tell anyone.. HOPEFULLY. Then a peacekeeper came in and dragged me and the boy tribute to the train. Talk about harsh. As soon as i was on the train, boom i was exploited to extreme capital craziness. "Hello! As you know im Icicle, and your mentor Haymitch is in his room doing who knows what oh i know drinking!" Said Icicle scolding. I nodded and sat down in one of the chairs getting a few things to eat. In specifically: some water, a cookie chicken, and soup. Haymitch camein and sat down. He didn't say anything just got some food and ate... still staring blankly at the table. "Haymitch, your supposed to help them with their strategies not stare at the table!" Icicle said calmly. He looked up and the turned to us. "What can you both do?" "I-I really don't know.." I admitted. I mean Katniss usually hunted i just went with her and _tried_ to shoot something but failed unless the ground or a tree counts. I don't know what i can do. "I can make a hook out of almost anything and can lift heavy things. That's when i finally realized he was about 18... must work in the coal mines. But hooks, that sounds more like district four specialty. Guess Haymitch was thinking the same because he said "Now how the in the world would you know how to make a hook, that's more like district 4 skills?" He said looking extremely confused. The boy just shrugged. "Okay so Joseph and Isabelle, I would recommend not going near the bloodbath if your going to get a pack don't hesitate, just grab one farthest away from the cornucopia and get to a water source. From there plan out your own." He said then stood up going to the window. "We're here... act nice, smile and wave, and don't make a fool out of yourself." Haymitch said looking out the window. I went to look outside and i swear its like a rainbow, pink green blue bright yellows... too much colors. "Ok so your going to be taken to the remake center... don't object with anything they try to do and just try to get on their good side." Haymitch said as we were then led to the Remake Center. "Hello we're your prep team. Im Octavia, this is Portia and Casablanca."Octavia said. I was then taken to a bathtub or something and was cleaned. Then i got waxed or id rather say a layer of skin ripped off along with the numbing pain where my eyebrows are. Then i was scrubbed down again and had different oils and lotions on me. They did something to my hair i dont know what but it's shinier and softer. Then i heard them whispering and then they all nodded and i was taken to my stylist... i think. Yup i was right... I was then in front of my stylist that had simply just some silver eyeliner on. "Hi im your stylist Cinna, let's get you ready for the tribute parade." He said and went to get my prep team. I then had my hair done... im pretty sure they had temporarily dyed it a bit. But other than that i had my hair done, my nails painted black, my makeup done, and finally had my clothes on. I looked in the mirror and saw i was wearing a red dress with black decorations on it, black heels, and my hair was from its dark brown to a dark auburn slowly going to orange and yellow. I noticed the dress had little bumps where there was black accents and some in the lower dress. "Okay go in the chariot, you'll be up in a few seconds." He said and i nodded heading to the chariot. I saw Joseph was already there wearing a red tux with his hair spiked up with the ends dyed redish yellow. First one was out with a silver dress for the girl and silver vest with gold pants for the boy... both had jewels and sparkles in their outfits with the girls hair in a high bun. District 2 had themselves in the exact same outfits as last year except there was silver accents in the costume, district three the boy had the exact same outfit and so did the girl tribute.. she had the exact same outfit as the girl from last year how does she feel? ... Well the rest had the exact same outfits as last year. When it was our turn to go i looked at Joseph and we both nodded and then looked forward smiling. I instantly heard loud cheering from the capitol people, what did they get their lungs to automatically be able to talk without needing a breath? My dress where i described as little bumps had lit up with bright red lights and to me it gave the illusion of smoke from the black accents. I didn't really pay attention t anything that happened after that only got stares from district one and two... more like glares. I raised an eyebrow at them gave a disgusted look. Why would they be staring? I hate stupid careers especially these. We were taken to our floor and i was in my room currently... This used to be the room Katniss was in... I smelled the sheets a little bit and noticed it kind of smelled like pine... Katniss smelled like pine. I got sad and hugged the bed well at least i tried to... it might be one of the only things that i can get closer to Katniss. I got up and went to the rooftop and looked at the sky... "I miss you Katniss, i wish you were here you shouldn't have died. You were supposed to come home. Everything has been so dull now in district 12 without you. Hardly anyone ever smiles there anymore. I miss you Katniss i want to be with you. Prims really sad but still ok, we all miss you Katniss you were the best sister ever." I whispered and then curled up in a ball. I got up and went to bed at around 10.

_**Next**** Morning**_

I woke up instantly to "Get _up!_You dont want to be late to training." ... Must be Icicle. I got up and took a shower. Too many buttons... i pressed one and the water came on hot i scooted back and pressed another one quickly and warm water came on. Better now. I pressed different buttons trying to find out how to use the showers. I got something to come out... it smelled like... strawberries? I'm not sure... Anyways after taking a shower i got out and pressed buttons and i was immediately dried and had my hair brushed... nice. I got dressed in the training outfit i saw and put my hair in a high ponytail. I waited near the elevator for Joseph to hurry up already... to me it felt like 5 minutes so... "JOSEPH! HURRY UP!" I yelled. After 1 minute later he finally came down. Geesh... I went in the elevator first and pressed the button for the training center. It was a quick ride which i was glad of, but after entering the center i was feeling a bit nervous. Seeing all the weapons, someone could kill you with right now even if its against the rule. I'd see the faces of the people who murdered my sister in real life now. I walked inside the training center to the circle slowly feeling very uncomfortable. Atala was up on a platform explaining the rules about the training center "Now remember, exposure can kill as easily as a knife." She said at the end. She then walked up to the balcony where the gamemakers were talking and eating. Everybody then went to different stations. I looked around and saw the Careers were at the weapon stations. Clove at knives, Cato at swords, Marvel at spears, and Glimmer at combat... she should be there, learn to fight better than to just swat her bow at tracker jackers that Thresh dropped... speaking of the big Thresh was at the combat station to... figures because if he encounters Cato in the games he will have a better chance at beating him. I decided to go to the bow and arrows. I know i suck at it but i want to try to at least shoot it somewhere at the target. I loaded the bow and pulled the string back like i had seen Katniss do in the woods. Mimicking her actions i remember, i pulled it all the way to my cheek and took a breath. I then released the breath and string at the same time. I closed my eyes immediately and walked in front of the target. I uncovered my eyes to see it landed just a few centimeters from the center of the target. I smiled and pulled the arrow out putting it back on the rack quickly heading to a different station. I went to the plant identification station to test up my knowledge on plants. A berry showed up on the screen which i identified as nightlock, next a leaf that was aloe, then i kept answering questions only getting a few wrong. A few in my definition is like 2 out of 20. I have had enough of this, im going to the knife station. I looked around and saw Clove at combat. Ok im good, all the Careers are at combat fighting. I know how to use knives, i went hunting with Katniss. She would be with her bow and arrows and i would be with my knives. I scanned the knives and picked out a nice, sharp knife about half a foot. I threw 5 at the targets hitting each one in the center i smiled and plucked them from the target putting them back not wanting anyone to notice. "Tributes, the training center will close in 30 minutes." Atala spoke then disappeared somewhere. I went to more survival stations instead of combat. Then after 20 minutes, some trainers gathered us and told us to jump from mat to mat and avoid the clubs. We went in a line and first was Glimmer, then Cato, Clove, Rue, Thresh, Marvel, Joseph, Foxface, district 8, 10, 7, me then the rest. When it was my turn i just raced through it. Jumped over the gaps and as fast as i can to the finish without getting hit with a club. The trainer showed me my time: 10.9 seconds. We then had to climb a a net, run to another side of a long moving line. I climbed the next up and down in 20.2 seconds, ran across the treadmill like lane which was hard because it got faster and at one point i was literally just running in place 35.6 seconds. After everyone went we were dismissed and back to our floors. It went on like this for 2 days until... it was time for us to show the gamemakers what we got.

**Outfits: untitled_27/set?id=59445476**

cgi/set?id=59613505


End file.
